


Strawberries

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Soonyoung works in a grocery store. Jihoon is upset that there wasn’t any strawberries and Soonyoung tried to explain to him that they’re out of season.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Strawberries

It was the middle of November and Jihoon was craving strawberries. He knew they were out of season but he figured he’d still try and look for some at his local grocery store. 

He had stood in front of the fresh produce staring at the apples where the strawberries would normally be. Jihoon just wanted some sweet strawberries, he was already feeling grumpy about deadlines that were approaching soon and all we wanted was some damn strawberries. 

He had stood in front of the apples not moving an inch. Until a worker approached him.

“Um excuse me sir but can i help you with anything?”

Jihoon figured he’d ask the man if they had strawberries anywhere. Maybe there were some in the back he didn’t know he just wanted some strawberries

“Do you by any chance have any strawberries?”

The worker just looked at him.

“No I’m sorry they’re out of season”

He knew this but he figured he’d still ask.

“We have frozen strawberries?”

“So no fresh strawberries?”

“No they’re out of season I’m sorry about that”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have any like in the back of something”

“No sir” the worker looked down apologetically 

Jihoon walked out furious he just wanted some sweet fresh strawberries but no they had to be ‘out of season’ the worker just looked at the other storm out he was very confused.

—

“How was work?” His roommate Jun had ask

“Weird,” Soonyoung said, still confused about the interaction he had had earlier.

“Weird? How so?”

“He had stood in front of the apples for a good ten minutes not moving a muscle. I was starting to get worried you know? Like he was just standing there? Motionless? Anyway I went up to him and asked if there’s anything he needed. He was silent for a bit but then he asked for strawberries. I told him no but we have frozen ones and he rushed out the store furious. If i had talked him any longer he would’ve probably yelled at me”

“Poor guy just wanted strawberries” was all jun said

—

It was the next day and Jihoon was there in front of the apples hoping that they may have gotten a shipment or something of imported strawberries but there wasn’t. He was stressed and all he wanted was some strawberries. Jihoon noticed something wet fall onto one of the apples. He hadn’t realized he started crying. He quickly started to wipe the tears away. He was _not_ going to make a scene in a grocery store of all places. The more he wiped the more tears kept falling. Did the stress finally get to him? Or was he just super sensitive about strawberries?

Jihoon decided to walk out before anyone noticed he was crying. He stayed outside somewhere where he thought no one could see him and just let it all out he was full on sobbing. 

He heard footsteps and quickly tried to stop the sobs but that was proving difficult.

“Hey your the— Oh, oh my god your crying is everything okay?” Soon the worker was panicking not knowing what to do

“Hey if this is about the strawberries i know a farmers market nearby that probably has strawberries. Wait here I’ll be right back”

Soonyoung ran to the farmers market but not before texting his coworker that he’d be arriving late.

It took him about five minutes to buy the strawberries he was hoping the other was still there and he didn’t make this trip in vain.

Luckily for him the customer was still there and he was still crying. He quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to a nearby table.

“Here” he said softly. 

Jihoon grabbed a strawberry and took a bite out of it. They were sweet; he smiled as he wiped away the tears that had started to fall again.

“I’m sorry about this I’m sorry you had to see me like this and you even went through the trouble of buying these for me I’ll pay you back and—”

“Don’t worry about it you must have been really stress to break down like that it's okay in exchange though will you give me you name?”

Jihoon looked at the other confused he felt safe around him it was weird

“Jihoon. My name is Jihoon”

“Nice to meet you Jihoon I’m soonyoung” he said with a big smile which Jihoon gladly returned

“You look prettier when you smile,” Soonyoung said, which caused the other to blush, “I’ll get going. I have work to do. See you later i hope?”

Jihoon just shook his head. They both parted ways Jihoon had put the remaining strawberries in his fridge so that they wouldn’t go bad

—

Jihoon didn’t know why he waited. He did know he felt bad about the other seeing have a breakdown and that he had to go and search for strawberries so that he’d stop crying. He felt bad and wanted to make it up to him which is why he’s here waiting until the others shift was finished. Jihoon didn’t know when it was over or if it was already it he decided to wait. He waited until the store closed.

“Hey” he heard softly and turned around to find soonyoung.

He looked down feeling shy about the whole thing that had happened.

“What are you doing here? If you don’t mind me asking? The store just closed you know?” He was clearly trying to brighten up the mood.

“Uh yeah I know. I was waiting for you” the other looked shocked his cheeks had started to turn a light shade of pink

“Can i ask why?”

“I wanted to make it up to you, think of it as a thank you” the other just looked at the smaller waiting for him to finish what he was saying. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to grab some dinner with me? Nothing fancy of course” he finished

Soonyoung just smiled at the other and shook his head.

—

They had gone to some kbbq since there was a place nearby. They were seat and waited until all the side dishes were brought before anyone decided to say a word

“I’m sorry you had me have a complete mental breakdown”

Soonyoung just shook his head as if saying ‘dont worry its okay’

“Can i ask why?”

Jihoon looked down face turning red 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious...”

Jihoon just shook his head “I was stressed and i really wanted strawberries” he said with a small chuckle “Seriously though i was craving strawberries i knew they were out of season but i wanted to see if maybe there were some. I had gone back to check if you guys would magically have some but there wasn’t I actually hadn’t realized I was crying and when I did I just cried more… I’m actually not sure why i cried at a grocery store of all places”

Soonyoung unconsciously grabbed his hand. He didn’t know why but he felt bad the other just looked tired, ignoring the huge bags under his eyes he looked like he needed a break. 

Jihoon looked at his hand and immediately but didn’t pull away

“Its okay” soonyoung said softly

Jihoon really needed to hear that and again without notice he began crying again. This time soonyoung pulled him in for a hug. When he realized what he did. He pulled away and apologized, but jihoon pulled him right back into hug and they stayed like that for a while.

—

Soonyoung decided to walk Jihoon home. They were standing outside his apartment just looking at each other neither saying a word. Soonyoung leanded down and Jihoon looked away.

“Oh uh I’m sorry you had an eyelash on your cheek i was just you know trying to take it off...” Jihoon had turned red feeling bad about misinterpreting the situation.

Eventually Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung allowing the other to take the eyelash off his face. Jihoon didn’t know why he felt as if Soonyoung was looking right into his soul. Soonyoung had grabbed jihoon by the waist not looking away at the other.

“Can I?” Jihoon shook his head he knew what he was asking

When he got Jihoon’s approval he immediately pulled the smaller into a kiss. 

Jihoon was the first to pull away and looked straight into Soonyoungs eyes.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“I’d love to”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of those random prompt generator things. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I high key love writing a crying Jihoon ;)


End file.
